Your Love is My Drug
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Ambrielle refuses to tell Johnny how she feels no matter how addicted she's become when it comes to him. Spending a night alone turns out to change her entire life when Johnny drops by... From Addicted Love. Oneshot. Johnny/OC. T for mature content


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Addicted Love, just own Ambrielle.**

It was supposed to be just another night at Cherrywood Inn, but not tonight it seemed. The Highland sounds of night calmly play as Ambrielle stepped outside, towel-drying her short locks as she listened and inhaled the warm summer night air deeply. She heard her best friend's laughter from upstairs through Mikaela's open window.

Her icy green gaze travelled across the darkened hills and towards the McGregor estate. Instantly her thoughts conjured an image of Johnny smiling. He had such a warm and carefree smile, with a hint of devilish play.

She thought back to when she had first developed her crush on the Scotsman. Rory had been on the webcame and the three had been watching the latest Beyblade tournament. The Majestics were taking on the Battalion at the time.

It had been Johnny's amazing win against Miguel that caught Ambrielle's attention. Mikaela had been commenting on how it was such a shame that Miguel had lost, Rory pointing out the events of the battle and which mistakes that could've been avoided, while Ambrielle had simply continued to watch Johnny on the screen.

That was the day Ambrielle became such a devoted fan of Johnny.

It had never occured to her that when Rory's family had them come to Scotland for the summer that she'd actually get a chance to meet the Majestics, let alone the fact that Johnny was now her next-door-neighbor for the next few months.

Her face heated up as she remembered meeting him. He had saved her life, especially when she had been thrown off her horse. Poor Sally, said horse, regretted hurting her new mistress but Ambrielle couldn't help but be grateful that she was thrown off.

Her only problem now was getting Johnny off her mind. It was impossible anymore. She wouldn't listen to Mikaela's advice about just asking Johnny to hang out. Her judgment when it came to the redhead was getting hazy as she went crazy over him.

This wasn't just some fangirl infatuation anymore.

Now that Ambrielle actually _knew_ Johnny McGregor she had began to fall for him all over again. The problem was that the young girl didn't know exactly how to behave around him.

So she just in the end let her high-strung emotions take control. She avoided him and went nuts with jealousy everytime she saw Rory with him. It wasn't that she neccesarily was convinced that they had something between them that was romantic, it was more of the fact she ached to be the one he spent time with.

Johnny was patient with the situation, something that was shocking to mainly Rory and Robert. He wasn't entirely sure what the heck was going on, that was for sure, but he was trying his damnedest to make Ambrielle develop some sort of relationship with him.

The little moments were adding up, and Ambrielle blushed as she thought about just taking that deep breath and telling Johnny how she felt.

She was terrified of the very thought. Love scared her anymore. The only people who ever said that they loved her and actually meant it were her best friends and her family. All those guys she had dated when she was young were simply out for one thing...

Apparently physical "love" meant the same as the emotional love that Ambrielle had once felt.

She pulled the towel off her head and started to fingercomb her tangled, dampened blond locks. They were the same shade of honey, a shade that she actually liked. It contrasted well with her sun-kissed light tan skin that came with growing up in the Heart of Dixie. She used to wear it long, but with how naturally thick it was she finally just chopped it off and found it framed her face nicely and was easier to manage.

The shade also brought out her eyes. Dominantly green with sharp blendings of ice blue and gray, making them sparke like ice in the light. Icy green was how Rory had described them the moment they had first met.

She liked that her eyes were so warm and carefree, but looked like ice. Contradictory, much like her personality. Ambrielle smiled softly to herself, loving the looks she had inherited from her father.

She glanced down at her simple green tank top and her black, grey, and white plaid pajama bottoms. Another blush heated up her face as she quickly looked back up at the castle. Fear and panic hit her as she thought of the embarrassing possibility of Johnny seeing her in her night clothes.

Ambrielle quickly turned and hurried back inside. She made her way into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets in hopes of finding a decent midnight snack. She managed to find Mikaela's stash of gummy bears in the very back of the pantry and greedily kidnaps a giant handfull, tossing it into a bowl and grabbing a can of ginger-ale before making her way downstairs to the rec room.

It was usually used for the guests with children, a place of entertainment for the kids when the parents wanted to go into town. The three girls had discovered that babysitting was part of the job description while staying there. There was a public one and then another for private parties.

Normally Ambrielle didn't like to sneak over to the rec room by herself, but tonight was different. She decided Mikaela and Rory needed some bestie time to themselves and could survive without her for one night. Besides she could've sworn she heard Oliver show up to hang out with them for the night.

"I love that kid," Ambrielle couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of Oliver.

He was the bestest guy friend the three of them could ask for, especially when it came to his teammates. It was particularly funny at how Oliver managed to convince Mikaela to admit she had a crush on Enrique, especially since Rory and Ambrielle had spent nonstop hours trying to get her to come out and admit it. He even had sleepovers with them, but his girlfriend in London, Madeline, only felt okay with him bedsharing with Ambrielle since she was the least likely to try anything.

Ambrielle flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to the plasma screen television, flipping it on and trying to find something to watch. She finally settled on a documentary on the History Channel about the legend of werewolves originating in Scotland. Rory would've been freaked out to know that information, and Ambrielle smirked, debating on whether or not to tell her auburn-haired best friend about it.

Soon the only sounds heard as the televison and the occassional sip of ginger-ale.

At least until footsteps are heard on the steps. Ambrielle whirled around, her hair flying around her face as she paled in fear. A scream built up in her throat, at least until the light clicked on and revealed the face of the new arrival.

"J-Johnny?"

Ambrielle turned bright red and immediately snatched her blanket, pulling it over herself to hide her pajamas. Johnny blinked his handsome lavender colored eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"I thought I heard somethin' down here... whatcha doin' over here and not with the others?" Johnny inquired.

Ambrielle countered his question with her own, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Johnny smirked and placed a hand on his lean hip, "We're visiting. That a crime or somethin'?"

She wanted to tell him yes and wipe that smirk off his face. Instead, Ambrielle turned away and glared at the television. Her heart was pounding so fast it hurt, and she had that strange fuzzy and funny feeling in her chest again. It made her nervous.

Hell, everything about Johnny made her nervous.

She knew she was falling in love with him. Desperately, hopelessly falling but she couldn't catch herself anymore. She didn't care what people said anymore. The rush she felt with Johnny was worth the price she would pay in the end.

He made her feel high, made her feel amazing just by being around her.

It drove her crazy, all around and she couldn't control herself anymore. Johnny knew she liked him. Hell, even Rory's mother knew that Ambrielle was crushing severally on the boy standing only seven feet away from her.

It took Ambrielle all of three seconds to realize they were completely alone. The guests were all on the top floor, and there was an entire floor between them. Cherrywood was so big it was practically a mansion itself.

"So I take it Kae's plotting the death of Enri?"

"Yup,"

Johnny's eyes watched the television as he finally crossed the room and leaned against the back of the couch, resting on his forearms. Ambrielle tensed slightly when his hand reached out, his fingers running through her slightly damp honey locks to get out a tangle she had missed. Her breathing escalated at the simple and innocent touch.

She felt a strange stirring in the pit of her stomach, one that made her wish she had never learned about hormones and what happened whenever someone kissed you passionately.

"Man, Am, you're tense..."

Ambrielle gave a small gasp as Johnny's strong hands started to work on her shoulders, rubbing them and massaging them. Somehow she felt her grasp on her hormones slip by this, and she squirmed a little and pressed her thighs even tighter together. She was seriously cursing Mikaela and her boy talks late at night and killing any innocence the poor blond had left.

"You can't stay tense like this. Causes severe knots in your muscles." Johnny pointed out, scolding her in a playful manner.

Ambrielle glanced out of the corner of her eyes, gripping the couch cushions tightly in her hands as Johnny's hands massaged lower down her back. He finally hopped over the side of the couch, sitting sideways and turning Ambrielle so he could massage her lower back. The moment his fingers prodded and pressed the sensitive skin there, Ambrielle had to bite back a moan.

It felt so good...

He was tempting her and didn't even know it. So much restraint was being placed at that very moment. Ambrielle was trying her damndest to stop herself from whirling around and pouncing on Johnny and having whatever wicked way she could with him.

He glanced at her from under his lashes, seeing her face was flushed and she was biting her lower lip. Her eyes were clenched shut and she seemed to squirm slightly as he rubbed her lower back. Johnny's ears picked up an ever-so-soft moan a second later.

_Whoa... never thought I could pull an Enri just by giving a girl a massage... _

"Do you want me to stop?" Johnny whispered.

"N-No..."

He snuck his hands under the hem of her green tank a second later, carefully tugging it up to about mid-back. Ambrielle's eyes opened partway but she didn't protest as his hands started to work on her bare skin. She pulled her knees to her chest and locked her arms inbetween them, burying her face into them. Her blond locks hid her face from view as she tried and hide how turned on she really was by the fact the boy that a part of her was already in love with was giving her a back massage.

"Surprised you haven't ran off yet..." Johnny said suddenly. "Does liking somebody really want you to be as far away from them as possible?"

Ambrielle froze.

So he did know...

"It's... hard to be around you." Ambrielle confessed, trying to keep her voice steady as his fingers started to run across her naked skin and over her torso. "I want nothing more than to spend every second I can with you, but at the same time I'm terrified to."

"Why, Ambrielle?" 

"Fear... mainly."

"What are you afraid of? Me?"

"No, what you do to me."

"What I... what?"

Ambrielle took a deep breath and finally gathered her senses. She pulled her tank back down and turned so that her back was against the couch. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and she continued to look at the floor.

"I can't get you off my mind, I won't listen to any advice, I'm scared of being rejected and if for some unholy reason you do like me back, I'm scared you're only just saying that and don't really care. Love to me is different than what love is to guys. Love to me is emotional, not just physical..."

"It's emotional for me too, Am."

Ambrielle jerked her head up, "What?"

Johnny looked awkward and was blushing, "I've never really... done anything with a girl before."

Ambrielle stared at him, stunned.

"In all honesty, you have loads more experience than me." 

"I-I d-do?"

Johnny gave a nod and looked away, "Don't tell the guys... especially Enrique. He'd never let me live it down. He already gets a kick out of torturing Robert. Least I've been kissed. Rob's never even kissed a girl, let alone liked one until Rory..."

Ambrielle felt a strange smile cross her lips. Suddenly the tables were turned. Instead of being the one tempeted, she was the temptress.

And she kinda liked it.

"So... you're saying... you've never made out with a girl?"

"No..." Johnny crossed his arms and refused to look at her. "And when I was..."

"Massaging me, you wanted to?"

Johnny gave a nod and took in a sharp breath, "Yes... Yes, yes, yes."

Ambrielle felt giddy, "You like me too?"

"Of course I like you. I'd be a complete moron not to, Am. You're... amazing."

She blinked, "I'm... amazing?"

"Hell yes! You're pretty, you're funny, you're smart, and you're just... wow! I've never... liked anyone like I've liked you before." Johnny blurted out.

That was all she needed to hear. Ambrielle suddenly perched herself sideways in Johnny's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring down into his eyes.

Lavender met green.

"What you got, boy, is hard to find." Ambrielle smirked and then whispered, "Cause I'm addicted to you, Johnny."

"Addicted to me...?" 

Ambrielle traced his lips with her finger, "Ever since you first kissed me... your love is like a drug to me." 

Johnny smiled at these words, "Your love is my drug too, Ambrielle." 

"Wanna have a slumber party?" Ambrielle teased.

Johnny blinked and blushed, "Uh..."

_Whoa. Seriously, whoa. I had no idea Am was this playful. Guess once the embarrasment leaves she's really fun..._

Ambrielle leaned down, eliminating the space between them, and pressing a feverish kiss to Johnny's lips. It started out soft, a long kiss that then became small pecks. Each one lasting longer and longer. Ambrielle ran her hands through his soft, red hair as he started to rub her back again.

Instinct kicked in and Ambrielle found herself underneath Johnny. He pinned her to the couch, his hands roaming, his touch innocent and far from it all the same. Ambrielle finally moaned against his mouth, Johnny's breathing escalating at the sound of it and how Ambrielle pressed her body against his.

He pushed aside his hesitance. Despite being completely inexperienced, Johnny opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into the blond's mouth. Ambrielle gasped as they tongues began to dance, and Johnny learned a little something about her that one minute.

Ambrielle was an experienced kisser.

He pulled back, holding himself around her as she gripped his shoulders and met his gaze.

"How many guys have you been with?" Johnny dared to whisper.

"One... it was the biggest mistake of my life." Ambrielle confessed, tears springing to her eyes. "I hated myself so much for falling for his lies and tricks."

Johnny closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, "Do you... do you wish that it was me that was your first?"

Ambrielle nodded and whimpered, "Every single night." 

"I wouldn't be doing this with any other girl, Ambrielle... I just want you to know that." 

Icy green eyes sparkled with tears as she looked deeply into Johnny's eyes.

"I don't want your body," Johnny continued, "I want your heart. I want to win your heart first and then you can give me whatever you want."

"You don't want to use me..."

"Never." 

Ambrielle pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Johnny kissed back with everything he had, desperate to prove it to her. After a few seconds, Ambrielle pulled back.

"I love you, Johnny."

Johnny froze as those words hit him like a ton of bricks. An instant later, all happiness fled from Ambrielle's face.

"Oh gawd, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, pretend I never said that!"

She went to squirm from beneath him, but Johnny snatched her wrists and pinned them. He closed his eyes, the initial shock wearing off, before he leaned down and pressed a sweet and tender kiss to Ambrielle's trembling lips.

"Ambrielle, I love you as well... just took me aback that you feel the same."

Ambrielle blinked and slowly realized he wasn't lying. Sincerity was the one thing etched on Johnny McGregor's face.

"I want nothing more than to be with you, Ambrielle."

"Oh, Johnny..."

He kissed her again, love and passion coming together to form their intricate dance.

**The End**

**A/N: I needed that desperately out of my system. Reviews would be nice; flames will not be tolerated. From Divine Child's "Addicted Love".**

**Musical Inspiration: Your Love is My Drug - Ke$ha**


End file.
